


and all we do is drive

by Macremae



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music, Reading, Road Trip, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road trips are simultaneously the most enjoyable and frustrating part of their jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all we do is drive

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post: http://the-wonderful-jinx.tumblr.com/post/135215758289/roomfullofdaisies-the-wonderful-jinx

“‘And once we learn to trust more deeply in our eyes, only then can we truly see what is around us.’ Wow, pretentious much?”

Alex looks up from the book at it’s author, a teasing smile playing across her lips. “Seriously, are you trying to make us feel dumber?”

Strand shrugs, pointedly keeping his eyes on the road ahead. “I find it poetic.”

She snorts. “Yeah, if you’re a hipster english major who spends half of their college years at a coffee shop. God, that line is so you I could actually hear your voice in my head. Are you sure you’re not telepathic?”

“Perhaps I’m just a good writer.”

Alex smiles at him again, and Strand grips the steering wheel a little harder as his heart does the Charleston. Of course, at that moment the radio decides to begin playing some ridiculous love song by an equally stupid pop star.

He reaches over to change the station, but Alex smacks his hand away.

“Don’t you dare, this song is good!”

Strand rolls his eyes. “Sure, if you like glorified autotune mixed with an obnoxious bass.”

Alex ignores him, doing a weird little dance in her seat as she goes back to reading. A short tuft of hair falls into her eyes, and she blows it upwards, only for it to swing back down again. It's the tenth time she had done it that day, and it’s truly a testament to Strand’s self control that he doesn’t reach over and brush it out of her eyes for her.

Because that would just be unprofessional.

They drive on, Alex occasionally reading passages from Strand’s book, and adding snarky commentary where she feels necessary. He listens and smiles, happy she is interested at all.

At one point she reaches into the back seat to grab a snack, and Strand feels his eyes move against his will to her backside, quickly darting away when she turns around.

From the curious glances she gives him afterwards though, Alex probably noticed.

She gets her revenge later on, after spilling her soda on his shirt. He sighs and pulls over to get a clean one from his bag, feeling her gaze burning into him as he removes the soiled shirt. 

“Alex,” he asks slowly, “... are you staring at me?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Strand.” she replies quickly.

“Alex I could have sworn you were-”

“Must be good old apophenia then.”

His cheeks stay uncomfortably pink for an hour afterwards, but obviously just because of the sunset.

The sky darkens, and the clear country heavens light up with thousands of stars. Alex opens the sunroof and gazes up at them with enormous eyes, and at that moment she’s never looked so beautiful. It gets windy enough that she pulls her hair back into a loose bun, little pieces of hair dancing around her face.

Strand has a lot of difficulty keeping his eyes on the road. Her neck is _very_ nice.

When they finally pull into a hotel, there’s only one room with two beds, but neither mind. He lets Alex have the bathroom first, and sits on his bed with a laptop typing. Strand hears the water stop, and looks up when she comes back into the room.

His face then turns bright red as she steps out while still putting her top on. She stares back for several long seconds before gesturing to the open door and diving under the covers with a book.

Strand takes a long, cold shower and spends the night thinking about unarousing things like bees and fish.

It’s a very long night.


End file.
